darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gestures
Gestures are used by players to communicate with one another in Dark Souls. In the absence of having a voice-chat option, gestures and Carvings, with the addition of Artorias of the Abyss DLC, are the only way to directly communicate with another player short of sending a message. __TOC__ General information For practical purposes, gestures can be used by players to indicate to one another the right direction or action to take when at a junction. Gestures are more commonly used to indicate emotions, as well as for taunting. Gestures require time to perform. During this time, the player is as vulnerable to attacks as if they were standing still. Gestures can only be cancelled by initiating another gesture, or being attacked. Therefore, it's best to perform gestures out of harm's way. (As of Dark Souls 3, gestures can be cancelled by performing any action or pressing any button and do not have to be completed). List of Gestures Trivia *Certain gestures have gained meanings used for communication. A few examples are: **'Bow' and Proper Bow: Used to show the player wants a fair duel. It is also very common to bow in greeting after a host has summoned a friendly phantom. Finally, it is frequently used after a good fight, as a sign of respect from the victor to the defeated. **'Look Skyward': A "facepalm" used to express how someone made an embarrassing mistake or was an inferior opponent. **'Well! What is it?': A form of taunting players before or after their defeat in order to aggravate them. **'Wave': Used to express the desire of not seeing the defeated opponent again, in hoping that they would not take revenge for being defeated. It can also be used to greet invaders and phantoms, albeit less formally than Bow/Proper Bow. **'Prayer': Often used before a battle to ensure it is fair. It is also used to wish other players well in their future endeavors. **'Point Down': Used while standing over the defeated opponent when they tried pulling a cheap trick, like attacking when a person bows or attempted to gang up on the invader. It is also a way of demeaning the defeated. **'Beckon' and Well! What Is It?: Commonly used in PvP to bait an opponent into attacking. **'Prostration': Normally used when something tragic has occurred. This can be used if a summoned phantom dies and hosts want to express their sadness over a comrade's death, or if an invader is roleplaying (e.g.: as Solaire) and the host wants to show they are reluctant to kill the role-played NPC. It can also be used to show respect to the defeated. **'Shrug': Usually used by some players in PvP to express the victor feels neither joy nor sadness in killing their opponent, giving the win a neutral feeling. It is also used as a reaction to a silly behavior by another player. *The Praise the Sun gesture is reminiscent of the pose players take when casting miracles with the Ring of Sincere Prayer in Dark Soulsʼ predecessor, Demon's Souls. Category:Dark Souls: Gameplay